<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabble-A-Day June by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479833">Drabble-A-Day June</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau'>yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Depression, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Eating Disorders (Mentioned), Food porn?? Kind of?, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Bondage, M/M, One Word Prompt Meme, POV Alternating, Phobias, Rosebudd Drabble Prompts, Sensory Deprivation, Something veering close to suicidal thought patterns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days, 30 drabbles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A prompt a day, every day in June. Tags will be updated as I go. Technically the idea is 100 or more words per day but... I am a Fandom Old with strong opinions on what “drabble” means so all of these will be exactly 100 words 😂</p><p>Also they probably won’t all be this smutty but this is where my brain was at today!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick takes a deep breath, letting the steady bass flow through the headphones and into his brain. He’s thrumming with anticipation; he has no sense of how much time passes before finally, he feels David’s fingers stroking his skin, light enough that he tries to push up into it, searching for more.</p><p>When the fingers are replaced with a wet tongue he pulls against his restraints with a gasp, eyes futilely opening to reveal nothing but the inside of the blindfold. The tongue moves lower, lower, and Patrick lets out a low, guttural moan only David is allowed to hear. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warning for this chapter: something veering close to suicidal thought patterns.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes it creeps up on David like a fog, and he can prepare. But other times it smacks him square around the head with no warning. One minute he’s happy, enjoying life; the next, there’s no room in his head for anything other than <em>You’re worthless, you’re a burden, everyone would be better off without you. </em></p><p>But Patrick sees him. Whether the slide down happens over a moment or a month he’s there, not once trying to talk David out of his feelings, just being a steadying presence. </p><p>It’s easier to climb out of the hole when Patrick’s beside him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Accessory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In retrospect, he doesn’t know why he thought Patrick wouldn’t notice. He’s always been stupidly observant when it comes to David. </p>
<p>They had a fight last night, and David was still asleep when Patrick left for work this morning. He barely registered what he chose to wear until Patrick’s eyes zeroed in on his wrist when he arrived. </p>
<p>“Passive-aggressive isn’t a good look on you, David.”</p>
<p>“That’s not why.”</p>
<p>“Then... why?”</p>
<p>David looks away, fiddling with the bracelet Patrick once gave him as an olive branch. “It reminds me that we’ve been through worse. And you won’t leave.”</p>
<p>Patrick smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Snack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David moans at the first slide into his waiting mouth, his lips and chin quickly getting sloppy with it. He's been craving this all day, distracted and fidgety at the shop, utterly fixated on what he needed to taste the moment he got home. And now the moment has finally arrived, he doesn't know whether to savour it or swallow it all down in one go. </p>
<p>“Uh, should I be jealous?” Patrick asks from the doorway. </p>
<p>David whirls, clutching the popsicle in one hand. “It's so <em>hot,” </em>he whines. </p>
<p>Patrick stalks over, his eyes dark. “Yeah, it is. <em>Fuck,</em> David.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick rests his hands on David’s hips, watching in the mirror as he styles his hair with the deftness of someone who’s done the same thing a thousand times and always needs it to be perfect. David doesn’t seem to mind the touching, which is good; last night was mindblowing, and Patrick doesn’t want to let go yet. </p><p>He intends the kiss outside the motel to be chaste <span>—</span> they’ll see each other in a few hours <span>—</span> but David moans into his mouth and then Patrick’s hands are sliding into his hair, tugging to get access to kiss that incredible neck. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nothing on this earth will ever be able to convince me David intentionally left Stevie’s with his hair looking Like That 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Consequence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not that he didn't <em>want</em> to listen, when David told him to keep his hands to himself. It's just that he's hardwired to touch David, all the time. And now he's been tied up and teased for hours, with no end in sight.</p>
<p>"Should you have done what you were told?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm sorry, just please, please touch me."</p>
<p>One hand strokes his knee before trailing along the inside of his thigh, up and up and up and so close and almost and <em>fuck</em> <span>—</span> around to his hip.</p>
<p>"And will you do what you're told next time?"</p>
<p>"Definitely not."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David has lived in plenty of houses in his life. The family mansion, with a wing to himself and the luxuries he never touched; the tiny Japanese apartment he spent a year in, feeling far too tall for the amenities; the New York penthouse, interior designed in line with an austere trend that made him feel like he couldn't breathe; a motel room that sometimes drowned him in Alexis’ frenetic energy; technically not Patrick’s apartment, but there was always space for him there nonetheless. </p>
<p>And now the cottage. Not his but theirs, and Patrick is all the home he needs. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Historically speaking, the more I revealed of myself the less interested people got.</em>
</p><p>He told Stevie that once, and it was true. But it's not true for Patrick.</p><p>After the Rachel thing, when they realise locking it up didn't work, it comes dribbling out in bits and pieces. Instead of making a joke of his stories, he talks about the pain behind them. He opens up about the parties and the drugs and the orgies and the eating disorders and all the fucked up things he did while starving for attention. </p><p>And Patrick stays interested, and he soothes the scars.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts with an aching head, which he puts down to too much wine. But then the ache spreads through him, down to his bones, and when he tries to stand up he sways in place.</p>
<p>"David, you're sick. Stay in bed."</p>
<p>"I don't get <em>sick,"</em> David mutters, and Patrick just laughs at him.</p>
<p>"Of course you don't, honey," he says, only a little patronising. "But can I take care of you anyway?"</p>
<p>And that sounds nice, actually, so David lets him. Even though he's not sick.</p>
<p>And next week when it's Patrick who feels awful, he returns the favour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David doesn’t sleep well in Schitt’s Creek. He didn’t sleep well in New York either, the partying and the drugs messing with his circadian rhythm. Here, he tosses and turns on the busted mattress listening to Alexis snore. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Patrick doesn’t sleep well in Schitt’s Creek. He didn’t sleep well before either, lying awake at night looking at Rachel’s relaxed face, loving her and wondering why it wasn’t enough. Here, he looks around a room that isn’t his and wonders if running away was worth it. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Turns out, all they really need for a good night’s sleep is to be together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David’s never wanted to wear a rainbow flag and march in a parade. He is who he is, and that’s that; the label is to make other people comfortable, not for him. </p>
<p>Patrick has never vocalised interest in the wider queer community; he's just David’s husband. But they go on vacation to Palm Springs and David sees the expression on his husband’s face: delighted, at home, a little wistful. </p>
<p>So next June, they go to Pride. David paints the pan flag on his cheek; Patrick wears his tightest shirt. And the shine in Patrick's eyes makes the crowds worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When David gets home from his day in the store alone he finds Patrick, unusually, in bed. Creeping closer he notices his fiancé’s eyes are closed, his face flushed. </p><p>"Oh, honey," he whispers. He pulls back the blankets to see if he needs more or less layers, and finds his hand<span>—</span></p><p>He looks up sharply to see Patrick's eyes open, a smirk on his face.</p><p>“Seriously? I thought you were <em>sick.”</em></p><p>“But I am,” Patrick says, grinning. <em>“You give me fever...”</em></p><p>“Okay, no.”</p><p>
  <em>“When you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight..."</em>
</p><p>"You're awful," David says, climbing into bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David's moods might change on a whim, but Patrick's can be set to a calendar. When winter starts to bite so does Patrick, to everyone around him; when the ground starts to thaw, Patrick does too. He's always been like this, and it never gets easier.</p>
<p>He never actually tells David, in so many words, but somehow David figures it out anyway. A sun lamp appears in his bedroom at Ray's; when asked, David just shrugs with a small smile and kisses his forehead. </p>
<p>It does help; it helps a lot, in fact. But David's presence is just as soothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyway Seasonal Affective Disorder SUCKS, please spare a thought for your author who is in the depths of winter right now :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick sings. It's a character flaw David has come to accept over the years; Patrick sings in the shower, while cooking, in the car.</p>
<p>And it's not like it's hard to listen to. Patrick has a very nice voice. Anyone who came to their open mic night knows that. If David's honest with himself, it's the fact that it's a manifestation of Patrick's eternal cheerfulness that really annoys him about it. </p>
<p>But Patrick also sings when he's overwhelmed with emotion; when he can't find mere words to express himself. Open mic. His vows. And those, David doesn't mind at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick spends far too much time looking at David's lips.</p><p>David is fiery and dramatic and vibrant, and when he's alone Patrick lets himself imagine the way David would kiss. It would be passionate, he thinks; a kiss that left his lips swollen, a kiss that made him feel like he was being consumed, a kiss that claimed him.</p><p>When it finally happens, when David leans into his space with a smile in the car, it's nothing like that. It's gentle, tentative, somehow full of promise.</p><p>(Later, he'll learn David can and does kiss all the ways he imagined, too.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Film</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick's mood can be tracked through the music he's listening to, but David's can be tracked by the movies he watches.</p>
<p>Patrick has learned, over the years, to crack the code. Teen reimaginings of classic stories mean he's feeling nostalgic and just wants to cuddle and talk. Sandra Bullock must be watched in silence, with respect. Problematic in retrospect 80s films are a background for them to get frisky on the couch to. Sports films for when he feels guilty about something and wants to do something for Patrick.</p>
<p>Patrick loves every single one of them. And he loves David.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Daze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time David kisses him, Patrick forgets how to breathe for a moment. He can think of nothing, nothing but the press of David's lips against his, soft and sure and careful, and his head is spinning when David pulls away.</p>
<p>It's a dizzying first kiss, he thinks. But it keeps happening. </p>
<p>The next day in the store, when Patrick initiates a kiss, he still feels breathless when he pulls away. </p>
<p>The feeling never quite goes away. After "I love you", up at Rattlesnake Point, the day of their wedding <span>—</span> every time they kiss, Patrick feels a little dazed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David glances out Clint and Marcy's kitchen window while washing the dishes, grinning at the sight that meets him. Patrick has one small child on his shoulders and another wrapped tight around his calf, both shrieking with laughter as he shuffles across the lawn encumbered with extra weight.</p><p>A year ago, the sight would have terrified him. But he knows now that Patrick loves being Cool Uncle Patrick — playing with the kids but giving them back to their parents after, then going to a home that's decidedly adults only.</p><p>David likes watching Cool Uncle Patrick more than he'll ever admit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone talks about fight or flight, but they miss one. One of David's revolving door of therapists told him once it's fight, flight, or freeze. </p>
<p>David is definitely frozen, pressed up against the wall trying to get his breathing under control as Patrick captures his assailant and throws it out the window.</p>
<p>"It's stupid, I'm sorry," he whispers later, when they're both back in bed. It's too early in the relationship for Patrick to see all his crazy.</p>
<p>Patrick kisses his shoulder. "David, I'm nearly 30 and I refuse to step on a crack."</p>
<p>David chuckles. "You're lying."</p>
<p>"Scout's honour."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the start, 'exploring' means the basics for Patrick. What it feels like to touch another man, figuring out the different angles, all the similarities and differences between sex before and sex now.</p><p>Once he's figured all that out, though, the exploration doesn't stop. </p><p>David's done most things and Patrick is game to try anything once, so once Patrick has his own apartment they slowly start adding to their sex life. A lot of stuff he likes and some things he really doesn't, but exploring it all with David means even the unsexy things and the embarrassing failures become fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Turns out when you've published 18,000 words of a kink!verse and have a whole bunch of future parts outlined and/or snippets written, it's very difficult to talk about kink in 100 words 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Bright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick goes on a few hikes when he first gets to Schitt's Creek, but their frequency increases exponentially after he meets David Rose.</p>
<p>He doesn't make the connection, at first; it's just a general restlessness, a thrumming under his skin that he tries to shake out.</p>
<p>The realisation comes to him slowly, in bits and pieces. The excitement he feels every time he goes to Rose Apothecary, the way David's facial expressions make his stomach twist.</p>
<p>"I'm gay," he tells the ridge at Rattlesnake Point. And despite the dawn gloom, Patrick thinks things are suddenly looking a whole lot brighter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Virtue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alexis, this is stupid.”</p><p>“It’s tradition, David!”</p><p>“It’s a stupid, heteronormative tradition. What, do you want to protect my virtue? Make sure my reputation is still intact?”</p><p>“Well, it’s a little late for that, David. Remember games night last month?"</p><p>"You were an hour early! You didn't knock!"</p><p>"And last week when I found you in the back room—"</p><p>"Don't talk about virtue and my store, I haven't forgotten the sink—"</p><p>"I'm just saying, if I was worried about your virtue it’d be too late. It's one night, then you have the rest of your lives."</p><p>"...I know."</p><p>"Ew, David."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David always thought 'pillow talk' was a euphemism for dirty talk, before Patrick. But now, especially after the Rachel debacle, the time after the lights are switched off and his boyfriend is merely a fuzzy shape in the darkness becomes a time when they talk about the hard things they want the other to know.</p>
<p>It's far easier to be brave in the dark. But the first time he tells Patrick he loves him it's under the fluorescent glow of the shop lights, and David wouldn't trade being able to see Patrick's face lighting up at the words for anything. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick Brewer is <span>— </span>there's no other word for it <span>—</span> snippy. </p>
<p>He's also wildly unprofessional. From the sports metaphors David clearly didn't understand, to the taunting about buzzwords, to the insinuation that David doesn't have a clear idea of his business -- it's very inappropriate behaviour from a business consultant, David's pretty sure.</p>
<p>To make matters worse, Patrick doesn't let up when David returns later in the day. He's still clearly, unashamedly entertained by every word that comes out of David's mouth. </p>
<p><em>But,</em> David can't help thinking as he leaves Ray's, completed paperwork in hand, <em>he does have a very nice smile.  </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick meets a lot of very interesting characters when he comes to Schitt’s Creek. </p>
<p>There's his new roommate, who is overbearing and lacking in boundaries and so effortlessly, genuinely nice Patrick can't hold it against him. There's the waitress at the café, who has a horrifying story for every occasion and makes smoothies Patrick learns quickly never to order. There's the mayor and his wife, who may or may not have invited Patrick to a threesome <span>—</span> he doesn't want to assume, but...</p>
<p>Yet of all the people he meets, only one of them causes a fundamental shift in his universe. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Vice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick's never considered himself to be someone who has an addictive personality. He's not a big drinker, preferring to nurse a couple of drinks and stay lightly buzzed rather than losing control and getting wasted. He's never done anything harder than a bit of pot, and even that is rare. He did get hooked on coffee in grad school, but he kicked the habit right after graduation and went back to tea.</p><p>But after their first night together at Stevie's, he has to admit that he's seriously at risk of getting addicted to the feel of David's skin on his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Patrick notices about David is his sweater. The horizontal white lines sit in stark contrast against the black, drawing the eye.</p>
<p>It doesn't take him long to learn, as a business partner and later boyfriend, that everything David wears is deliberate. There's a message there, for anyone who takes the time to understand it. </p>
<p>When he tells his dad he'll understand David's clothes in time, Patrick means it. It's an easy language to speak once you crack the code. </p>
<p>The day after they get engaged, David wears a different black sweatshirt with white horizontal stripes. Patrick notices. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David Rose loves a storm. He always has. Thunderstorm, snowstorm, gales <span>—</span> any wild weather. It makes him feel alive in a way few other things do. </p>
<p>Wild weather doesn't really happen in Schitt's Creek; the climate is preternaturally consistent throughout the year. He doesn't realise how much he's missed storms until there finally is one, a few months after the wedding, once they're settled into their new house.</p>
<p>At the first crack of thunder, David takes a few blankets out to the porch while Patrick just watches, puzzled. Then they curl up together and watch the lightning split the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Whisper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David thinks the first time Patrick said "I love you" was during Singles Week. Patrick is happy to let him think so, but it's not true. It's just the first time David heard it. </p>
<p>He's been saying it with actions instead of words for a while, with grand gestures at open mics and ingratiating himself with the Roses and maybe even as far back as memorising a complex coffee order, if he's honest.</p>
<p>But he's also said it out loud. He's whispered it, more than once, into the skin between David's shoulders, confident that David slept through his quiet confessions. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Drink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patrick watches David gulping down his wine nervously and thinks, <em>This is what a first date is supposed to feel like.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~*~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patrick takes a sip of wine as David flails through a rant that culminates in 'boyfriend' and thinks, <em>Finally.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~*~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patrick drinks punch out of a solo cup, holding his boyfriend's hand and thinks, <em>I wish I had this then.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~*~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patrick pours champagne for David, whose engagement rings clink softly against the glass and thinks, <em>This is everything I need.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~*~</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patrick takes a sip of champagne past the lump in his throat his dad's toast gave him and thinks, <em>Perfect.</em></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy shit, I actually did it. Thanks so much to everyone who came along on this ride, and sincerest apologies to anyone who had user subscriptions on for me this month. This was such a fun challenge and I had a blast!</p>
<p>Happy Pride, and remember: trans rights are human rights, black lives matter, defund the police, and be kind to one another (but not to fascists). xoxo</p>
<p>Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on <a href="http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>